Birth
by sDan12
Summary: Roberto panics when his wife goes into labor during a summit meeting.
1. Birth

**I got in the mood so I decided I wanted to write a Roberto one-shot. I'm not currently updating any of my others stories but I got in the mood to write and this idea came to me…so yeah, here it is.**

"Of course Keith, the economic crisis in your country isn't the only one you know" Glenn pointed out rudely.

Roberto sighed. He was stuck at a summit meeting with the five other princes. There was an economic crisis going around and it had hit Liberty the hardest. So, as a result, Keith was ranting was uselessly ranting about it.

Roberto listened absentmindedly while he thought about his wife. She was nine months pregnant and dude to blow up any day now. He had wanted to stay at home and take care of her for when the baby came. However, the economic crisis got drastically worse and he had been sent to the summit to discuss it. Roberto had argued against going; he didn't want to miss the birth of his first child.

Yet here he was.

Roberto continued to listen without thought to what the other princes were talking about. He only thought about Casey and how she might have to go through the birth of their child without him, if the baby decided to come today. He silently prayed that their little one would hold off on coming just another day. He would leave tonight as soon as possible and returns to his wife's side for the birth.

Unfortunately, fate had decided differently.

There was a knock on the door to the conference room and the door slowly creaked open. Alberto walked in and turned to face Roberto. He swallowed before speaking to the man he served.

"Miss Lana is in labor" he said.

Roberto's eyes widened and he immediately got up from the circular table gathered his papers. Immediate chaos ensued.

"You can't just leave now Prince Roberto! We aren't finished yet-"

"He's having his first child. I don't think he wants to miss the birth-"

"Whether he's having a child or not, we aren't finished. He can't just leave!"

The princes argued on about whether Roberto should be allowed to leave or not. Roberto payed them no mind as he gathered his materials from the table and ordered Alberto to bring the car around. Roberto meant to make a quick exit out of the room before being stopped by the slap of a hand on the table and Keith's shouting.

"You cannot just leave Prince Roberto! You have a responsibility to be here."

Keith was standing up, his hands balled into fists with irritation. As Roberto was about to shout back at his fellow royalty, the loud, booming voice of Lord Michael made him stop in his tracks as the man walked into the room.

Lord Michael's eyes swept over Keith and the rest of the princes.

"Prince Roberto may be allowed to leave. I will not permit any of you to keep him from missing the birth of his very first child. None of you are married yet, so none of you have yet realized the importance of supporting a wife." Lord Michael's words made the princes go silent. Keith sat down and said nothing. For several seconds no one said anything.

Edward was the first to speak up. He turned from Lord Michael to Roberto and smiled.

"I pray for the safe delivery of your newborn" he said. Roberto eyes went wide, realizing that he had to leave, and thanked Edward quickly. Roberto dashed out of the room and Lord Michael smiled at his figure leaving in the distance.

Roberto was almost to the villa. He gripped the handle the door of the car, ready to jump out and run to his wife at any second. He swallowed from nervousness. What if she already had the baby? Then he would have missed the birth of his very first child.

Although there was no more news from the villa, Roberto worried. She could have already had the child. Or there could have been a complication. Lana or their baby could be hurt.

As soon as Alberto pulled up to the villa, Roberto jumped out. He ran as fast as he could to the hospital hallway. Arriving there, he could hear the cries and groans of his wife. Panicking, Roberto grabbed the arm of a maid passing by.

"Has Lana had the baby yet?" he asked.

"No sir but it should be arriving soon" the young woman answered. She could see the urgency in the prince's eyes. She pointed to the room his princess was giving birth in.

Roberto dashed to the room and entered, not bothering to knock.

His wife was lying in bed, groaning at the pains of contractions. She was sweating and her hair was in a tangled mess on the pillows. Anyone could see that she had been at this for hours and that she was tired.

Hearing the door open, she looked up at Roberto and smiled. He came to her side quickly, giving her a kiss and then taking a seat next to her. He took her hand in his and rubbed small circles into the back of it.

"You made it." She smiled. She had laid in the bed for hours, waiting for her prince to come to her. The doctor has tried to convince the woman to go straight into labor but Lana argued against it. She would not have her first child without her husband.

The couple talked for several minutes before hearing the door click open and seeing the doctor walk in.

"Shall we get this under way?"

The hall was finally silent after all the chaos of the birth. The only thing that could be heard was inside the room where the young prince was cooing over his first child.

"Hi baby girl" he whispered softly, gazing at the little bundle in his arms. He glanced to his sleeping wife, being sure that she wasn't being woken up, before giving all his attention to his newborn daughter.

He smiled at her, wondering how he could create such a beautiful little creature. "_My beautiful creature" _he thought. While she had little hair, it was easy to tell that she had his unruly chestnut hair and her mother's emerald green eyes.

Roberto smiled, silently thanking the little girl for waiting for him.

**I know it's not much but I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I might make more one-shots like these for the princes. I'm not sure yet. Please leave reviews and give me your feedback! I love to hear from you guys. If you have any ideas, send me in a request and I'll see what I can do. **


	2. Account Discontinued

Hello everybody.

I just want to say thank you for favoriting, following, and supporting me as an author. I have come to realize that a lot of the multi-chapter stories I've written on here will never be finished. I also know that a lot of one-shots were short with little plot or storyline in them.

Because of this, I have decided that I'm leaving this account and starting a new one. I want all of my stories as an author to be finished, updated regularly, and more well thought out. I started writing a lot of these stories in middle school, with no plot or thought as to what would come next, resulting in most of them not being updated or finished. Now, as a high school senior, I've decided to start a new account and write more mature stories.

Again thank you to everybody that has supported me throughout my writing endeavors. If you'd like to see any of my new works, the link to my current author account is below. I will be leaving up all my old writing on this account.

u/7557874/GameLicker


End file.
